Benda Cantik di Etalase Toko VERSI NARUTO
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Birth-fict untuk Hana. TELAT 3 HARI. chibi-ItaHana. AU, semi-OOC, drabble, based on cerpen dari Majalah Bobo :)


... Benda Cantik di Etalase Toko ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

A/N: Biarpun chibi-chara, sikapnya tetap dewasa. Hebat...!

.

.

WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot, chibi-ItaHana.

.

.

Es krim coklat! Itachi kecil menatap teman-temannya yang mengerumuni tukang es krim dengan penuh minat. Di siang yang terik seperti ini, es krim adalah salah satu minuman -atau makanan?- yang paling diinginkannya. Apalagi es krim coklat. Membayangkan rasanya saja sudah sangat menyiksa -halah-.

Itachi mengayunkan kakinya menuju tukang es krim. Namun, Itachi terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak, tidak. Bukankan ia telah berjanji untuk tak jajan selama seminggu? Ini sudah memasuki hari kelima. Berarti tinggal dua hari lagi. Kalau ia membeli es krim hari ini, uangnya takkan cukup di hari ketujuh nanti. Itachi pun segera memutar langkahnya, pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Itachi tiba di rumah dengan peluh bercucuran. Jarak antara rumah dan sekolah memang lumayan jauh. Tetapi, itu tak menyurutkan semangat Itachi untuk menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Itachi sengaja menghemat uang ongkosnya dalam beberapa hari ini. Bayangan akan sesuatu yang dilihatnya akan sesuatu di etalase toko beberapa hari lalu, membuat keletihannya tak terasa.

"Itachi habis _ngapain_? Kok mandi keringat begitu?" Mikoto, ibunya, menegurnya saat berpapasan di ruang tamu. "Cepet ganti baju. Basah semua tuh!"

Itachi hanya menurut, lalu buru-buru masuk ke kamar. Takut ibunya bertanya macam-macam lagi.

.

.

Hari keenam. Itachi sedikit senang. Besok adalah puncak dari perjuangannya -weleh-. Uang yang terkumpul selama tujuh hari akan ditukarnya dengan benda yang diinginkannya. Benda cantik di etalase toko. Tiba-tiba, terdengar pengumuman dari ketua kelas.

"Minna...! Tolong perhatiannya sebentar, ya! Tadi, Kepala Sekolah memberitahu kalau Anko-sensei, wali kelas kita, mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang, Anko-sensei sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi, kita semua diminta mengumpulkan uang se-ikhlasnya untuk membantu meringankan biaya rumah sakit Anko-sensei. Setuju '_kan_?"

"Setujuuuuuu...!" seluruh kelas serentak menyahut, kecuali Itachi.

Ia gelisah memikirkan uangnya yang akan berkurang. Kenapa sih, Anko-sensei harus mengalami kecelakaan? Padahal, ini sudah hari keenam.

.

.

Itachi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Tayuya di depan mejanya. Tayuya bertugas mengumpulkan uang sumbangan untuk Anko-sensei. Itachi tergagap. Ia merogoh sakunya. Lama dipandanginya uang sepuluh ribu-an (nggak pake' mata uang) yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Akhirnya, Itachi memasukkan uang itu. Ia tidak minta kembalian pada Tayuya. Anko-sensei bukan sekedar wali kelas bagi Itachi dan teman-temannya. Anko-sensei adalah guru yang baik, penyabar, dan penuh perhatian, walau siswa yang di luar kelas mereka mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya dikarenakan tampangnya yang seram itu. Saat ada muridnya yang sakit, Anko-sensei selalu datang menjenguk. Anko-sensei juga membawa buah-buahan, kue, dan sebagainya.

.

.

Hari ketujuh. Sepulang sekolah, Itachi sengaja singgah ke pertokoan dekat rumah. Ia berhenti di depan etalase. Tatapannya tertuju lurus ke sebuah tas mini berwarna biru yang depannya bergambar anak anjing, tak lain tak bukan seperti yang disukai Hana, teman yang disukainya. Ia melirik label harga yang tergantung di talinya, lalu mengeluh perlahan.

"Itachi..." seseorang menepuk lembut bahunya. Itachi tersentak, kaget. Ternyata ibunya tak sengaja lewat di depan toko itu juga. Bersama Hana dan ibunya pula.

"Sedang apa di sini? Kok belum pulang?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan menatap tas mini itu sekali lagi. Mikoto juga mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi, diikuti Hana dan ibunya, Tsume.

"Kawaii...!" pekik Hana. Tsume mengangguk.

"Iya, kaa-san," sambung Itachi.

"Memang. Tapi, itu 'kan tas perempuan. Bukan untuk laki-laki sepertimu..." kata Mikoto lagi.

"Bukan untukku, kaa-san. Aku membelikannya untuk Hana. Sekarang, Hana ulang tahun '_kan_?"

Mereka bertiga terperangah, terutama Hana. Astaga! Dia tak menyangka sama sekali kalau Itachi berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Menghadiahkan sebuah tas? Darimana uangnya?

"Hana suka anjing '_kan_?" tanya Itachi pada Hana yang dibalas dengan anggukannya.

"Makanya, aku ingin menghadiahkannya untuk Hana. Tapi, uangku tak cukup. Kurang sepuluh ribu lagi. Padahal, aku sudah berhemat selama seminggu ini. Tak jajan dan tak naik angkutan saat pulang sekolah. Seharusnya cukup. Tapi, kemarin Anko-sensei kecelakaan. Aku ikut menyumbang..." jelas Itachi yang dianggukkan Hana lagi.

Tsume tersenyum lebar.

"Itachi _nggak _boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Menyumbang dan meringankan penderitaan orang lain itu sangat baik loh. Hana pasti terharu dengan niatmu, terlebih kaa-sanmu. Begini saja, Hana akan menambah uang Itachi. Anggap saja itu uang ekstra dari kaa-sanmu. Jadi, Itachi tetap bisa menghadiahkan tas itu '_kan_?" kata Tsume bijak, sambil menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribu mewakili Hana.

Sepasang mata Itachi berbinar ketika menerima uang itu. Itachi dan Hana segera menghambur masuk ke toko. Sesaat kemudian, mereka keluar dengan Itachi membawa tas itu dan saat sampai di tempat Mikoto dan Tsume berdiri, ia menyerahkannya pada Hana.

"Otanjoubi omedettou, Hana-chan..."

Mereka pun berpelukan. Mikoto pun terharu dan bangga. Tsume pun dapat membayangkan bagaimana Itachi pulang sekolah dalam keadaan lapar dan berpeluh selama seminggu ini.

"Arigatou ne, Itachi-kun," balas Hana pelan.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomen, kalau ada fict yang mirip dengan ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
